The Complete Works Of LoMinang Swanswone
by Cpt. LoMinang Swanswone
Summary: This is the story of a young wildcat, grown. They go from his early childhood (Honor Song) to a month before Pearls of Lutra (In Service of) to a year after Pearls of Lutra (Requiem's Child). They may be slightly long, but please read and reveiw them. It


Honor Song

A Novel By Luke Hansen

Prologue

The night was warm, even for July. The wild winds swept over the cliffs and through the sparse forest that made up Shilhesistra, the land of the Wildcats. The middle aged grey wildcat stood on a hill outside of the village. The glow of fires in the longhouses was far outdone by the flames of Salamandestron. A tan wildcat joined him. "Hello LoMinang Onstane." she said, her soft, slurred Shilhesistran accent carrying worry. He turned his green eyes to her "Is it over Shalra Hemeog?" he asked, his accent betrayed nothing. She shook her head "Not yet, Chief." He nodded and turned his back to her "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, gesturing north, to the fire mountain. She followed his gaze "Aye, but dangerous too. Many fear that place." He nodded "They are wise then. That is the place of the fire lizards. It provides a beautiful glow, does it not?" She nodded "Aye, and that glow of adventure has lured many wise ones to death." Just then a yellow colored wildcat rushed up "It's over Chieftain! It's a son!"

Chapter One

He awoke, not knowing where he was. The small, wooden room with four beds was foreign to him. Then he remembered the long journey last night. He knew where he was. He sat up in bed, stretching his torso, well muscled despite his youth. He had had many active hours as a child. He got out of bed and looked around for his cloths, the black silk with green flame embroidery. He couldn't find them, or any of his belongings. Suddenly a face stuck out from under the sheet of the bed next to his. "Hello." The black cat whispered "My name's Torora. Are you new here?" he blinked, speachless. She giggled "Your clothes are over there." She pointed to a blue robe which he hastily donned. "What's your name?" she asked. "My name is LoMinang Son." He answered. She giggled "You have a second name, you must be nobility." His chest swelled with pride "My father is the Chieftan of the clan of LoMinang." She nodded, not impressed "My father's a blacksmith of the tribe Keerah. He says it's as important as any nobility. Are you new here?" he nodded sadly, remembering his home "Aye. I arrived last night." Suddenly he heard footsteps outside. She whispered quickley "That's Master Nachifa! He will want to talk to you. I must pretend that I'm asleep!" She shut her eyes and rolled over quickley as the door opened slowly. A cat with long golden fur and benevolent grey eyes entered softly and looking around, met the child's eyes. He gestured and the young grey wildcat followed him out of the room.

******

Neither one said a word until they were outside of the compound, then the golden cat turned to him. "Hello. I am Master HaOna Nachifa." The young wildcat blinked at the second name "You are nobility?" The older cat shook his head and laughed softly "You go right to the point. I am not nobility by birth but I was given my title for my skillful swordsmanship." He lead the young wildcat through a small forest. Nachifa gave him a shrewd look "I can tell pleasentries would be wasted on you. I came to discuss rules with you. Now that you are staying at my school of fencing, life will be different." He waited for a few seconds and, when the young wildcat had not responded, continued. "There are stricter rules here because discipline is an important characteristic of a warrior. You will go to sleep at sunset every day and wake up at sunrise." They reached a beach and they walked along it, watching the twilight sky. "There will be no fights among students because self control is also very important. The rest of the day will be spent in lessons on warriorship, except for one hour after lunch. Then you will be free to do whatever you want. Any questions?" the young wildcat thought a second and then said "When will I leave?" The older wildcat smiled. All children asked that question. "You will leave when I have no more to teach you. For some that is four years, for others twenty." The young wildcat nodded. The golden cat waited for more but, when it didn't come, he gestured towards the compound. "Come, they will be serving breakfast."

******

The young wildcat walked into the big building that served as the mess hall. He looked around at the multitude of cats, all colors and all ages. He saw Torora waving to him from a side table so he went and sat down opposite her. "Hi." She said "We sit in our sleeping groups so this is where you eat every day." He nodded. "So," she said "What did he say?" He stared at the wood of the table "He explained the rules." "Oh," she giggled "Was that all?" A brown cat walked down the table, putting a wooden bowl of a white, soft substance in front of them. He smelled it. It didn't smell like anything he had ever tasted before. "What kind of meat is this?" he asked. Torora smiled "It's not meat silly. It's potato!" He had never had potatos before, nor anything but meat. Vegetables and the like were for the commoners. He poked it with a wooden spoon and, seeing Torora eating hers with gusto, he took a small spoonful and tasted it. It was thick and hot, with a somewhat sweet, grainy taste. He didn't think it tasted Too bad so he took another spoonful, and another, and another. He looked up to see Torora looking at him, a laugh in her light brown eyes and a smile on her lips. "What's so funny?" he asked. She only smiled bigger "This is your first time eating anything but meat, isn't it?" He nodded "Yes." She giggled. "So, how do you like it? It's all they give us until lunch." He took another spoonful "I like it. What's for lunch?" She shrugged "Usually some sort of stew. Stews make up most of what we eat." He nodded and finished the rest of his potato stew quickley. Then the cat with the golden fur walked to the front of the room and said in a loud voice "Alright, everyone to your classes, newcomers, follow me."

******

It turned out that the whole of the young wildcat's sleeping group were newomers so there were four of them, plus Master Nachifa, that met under an old oak tree in the middle of the sparring ground. The sparring ground was a huge dusty courtyard inside the compound walls where lessons took place. The golden furred cat stood under the tree and they sat around him. "I am Master Nachifa. You are the newcomers here. You are also all in the same sleeping group so you will be working together. It is important for a warrior to know his comrades well so you will introduce yourselves." The young wildcat listened interestedly as a long, white haired, cat went up there and shyly introduced herself as Haarba, daughter of a merchant. He paid attention while Torora the blacksmith's daughter introduced herself. He waited patiently while a tan cat named Eroi named all of his famous warrior relatives. Then, when it came his turn, he stood and said, very simply, "My name is LoMinang Son." At this all of the others were silent. Everyone knew of the clan of LoMinang. He felt important, slightly proud. The Master frowned in thought. The young grey wildcat could be trouble if his pride was not checked.

******

The young wildcat stood in the center of the sparring ground later in the evening. The other newcomers were standing with him, listening to Master Nachifa. "Okay," the golden cat said "This is your first sparring match. This is to see where I should start teaching you seeing as you have doubtlessly had at least some training prior to this. Do any of you not have a weapon?" The young wildcat raised his hand, along with Haarba. Master Nachifa pulled two rapiers from where a row of them was stuck in the ground and handed the weapons to them. "These will be yours to use for as long as you are here." The golden cat looked thoughtful for a second. The cheiftan's son needed a lesson in humility. The warrior's son, Eroi, seemed the best fighter. "LoMinang Son, you will be matched against Eroi. Torora, you will fight Haarba. Now, face each other and begin." The young wildcat faced the warrior's son, smiling as he fingered the weapon he held. The tan cat's sword was obviously a family heirloom, it was old and it's blade did not shine. Still, it seemed of good make, he would have to be careful. The tan cat gave a short bow and, after the cheiftan's son had responded, he went into what the young wildcat recognized as Third Position Attack. The tan cat stood with his sword arm to his enemy, his sword arm stretched out away from his body, left arm held in the opposite direction for balance, standing on the ball of his feet. He waited a second then made a quick lunge, sword arm stabbing outward. The young wildcat heard Master Nachifa's voice in his mind, 'First Position.', and he went into First Position Defense. He leaned away from his attacker , holding both arms close to his body, sword pointed upwards. He used a small flick of the blade to send the lunging sword wide to his left. He reached out with his left hand to grab the opponent's wrist and held it there. The he leaned forward slightly, switching to First Position Attack and flicked the blade point, still held close to body, out towards Eroi's throat. He saw suprise in his adversary's eyes then anger. Eroi went to an unconventional side kick into the young wildcat's stomach. LoMinang Son, doubled up in pain, still sensed the wild left hand punch coming towards his face and ducked, sliding past the arm and up close to Eroi, past his guard. He delivered a quick right jab and saw his rapier's solid wooden basket hilt connect with Eroi's jaw. The tan cat reeled backwards, spitting out blood. The young wildcat charged him, left hand readying its self for a punch, when Eroi leapt up and lunged, grabbing LoMinang Son around the waist and taking him to the ground. The tan cat kneeled on his chest, swinging his right fist down. The young wildcat felt the blow connect over his left lung and felt his body jerk under the force of the blow. The warrior's son had strength in his arms. The young wildcat pushed both arms up, pushing the tan cat off of him. Eroi recovered quickly though and lunged before LoMinang Son had a chance to recover. The young wildcat raised one foot, which he planted firmly in the other's stomach and, grabbing the tan cat's arms, hurled the warrior's son over his head. He heard a smack and got up quickly to see the tan cat sprawled on the ground a few yards away. He lifted his left arm to punch and felt a searing pain where Eroi had punched his chest. He winced and felt two arms wrap around his chest, he did not struggle though but stood limply, the fight gone out of him. He saw Master Nachifa kneel by the still sprawled warrior's son and pour a small amount of water on him. The tan cat sat up groggily, wiping blood from his mouth and standing shakily with Master Nachifa's help. The young wildcat was begining to feel pain also and would have stumbled several times on the way back to his sleeping quarters, had not the same cat still be holding him tightly. He undressed and climbed into bed, aware that the tan cat was doing the same. He then blew out the candle and was almost asleep when he heard a sleepy voice from the other bed whisper "Good Match?" He yawned loudly and replied in a whisper "Good Match." The two combatants were sound asleep by the time the others came in.

Chapter Two

The air was crisp when he stepped out of the cabin, barely dulled by the warmth the sun was starting to bring. The dew glittered on the pebbles strewn amidst the dust, sending small rainbows soaring over the empty sparring ground, sailing to land on the golden cat's feet. He smiled as he strode across the dusty courtyard to the gate. He took a small golden key out of his pocket and unlocked the ornately carved gate. He took a step out past it, closing and locking it behind him. He turned his face in a westerly direction, towards the sea. He took off with long strides, running at an easy pace. He crossed the small, rocky, road that led to the gate and ran into the forest. Here the dew that had found it's way through the trees sat on the moss, making it moist and soft for his feet. He ran the well known path, ducking large branches and making running leaps over others. As he left the forest he leapt over a large rock, twirling in the air, laughing aloud with the joy of being alive. He ran along the sandy beach, until he saw a large rock protruding out of the water. Then he let loose and began a mad dash, feet sinking into the moist sand until he had gained enough speed to float on it's surface. He reached the large rock and, jumping on the small stepping stones, he vaulted up onto it and landed on one hand. He stayed in that position for about ten minutes, then he switched to the other hand. After another ten minutes he switched to his left leg, standing balanced on his toes for fifteen minutes. After that time was up he did the same with his right leg, standing as still as the rock he stood on. Then he lowered both feet to stand on the rock and he drew the sword at his side. He held it up to the light, watching the sun play over it's jade basket hilt, the golden grip with the red corral pommel stone. Then he leapt into the air and spun, swinging it high and marveling, as always, in how the rising sun shone red off of the blade. He landed effortlessly in the advanced Fourth Position Dodge, body horizontally balanced low on one foot, and from there spun up on one toe in a Modified Cyclone Rise. From there he melted seamlessly into Second Position Attack, right arm held out slightly from body, left arm up for balance. He went through every single Position of the Sword that he knew, melting it into an intricate dance on top of the rock there. Then, after about an hour and a half had passed, he stopped and stood, standing on top of the rock out in the sea. He smiled and laughed as he stood there, feeling the strong sea breeze that smelled of salt whip through his long golden hair, chilling the sweat that ran down his body. He was a Sword Master. He was Alive.

******

The young wildcat felt a bright light searing through his eyelids and groaned. He felt a small, timid, touch on his bare shoulder and opened his eyes, suddenly becoming alert. He sat up in bed quickly, tensely scanning the room. Haarba was standing by his bedside, looking very suprised, Eroi was still lying in his bed, chuckling. He felt his senses returning and groaned, slumping back in bed and raising one hand to block out the morning sunlight. Eroi chuckled as Haarba apologized profusely for startling him. "I could have told you that would happen." The tan cat chuckled "The Cheiftan's Son sleeps with a daggar under his pillow." Seeing Haarba's shocked look only intensify he hastened to explain, "It's only a figure of speech." The young wildcat took his pillow and threw it at the warrior's son, hitting him straight in the face. Then, as Haarba turned respectfully away, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and donned his robe, Eroi following suit. He then walked past Haarba to where his rapier stood in it's sheath, leaning upright against the wall. He picked it up and took it with him back to the bed. Master Nachifa had taught them that every morning you should polish your sword and rub it down with oil. He drew it from it's sheath and for the first time he really looked at it. It had a grip of soft white leather with a solid, undecorated, wooden handguard. It's blade was long and silvery, it's pommel stone was a small, slightly curved, ivory spike. It did not shine like a nobleman's blade, but looked well used. A fighter's weapon, if not a warriors. He took a cloth with a small vial of oil from a pouch on his belt and, pouring some oil on the cloth, proceeded to wipe it down. He looked up after a second and saw Eroi watching him while polishing his own. Eroi smiled, "Have you named the blade yet?" The cheiftan's son shook his head, slightly puzzled. "Every blade should have a name" the warrior's son said "Mine is named DarkHound. What will you name yours?" The young wildcat looked at the blade and a name sprung to mind, almost as if it had been pre-picked. "Fang." He said simply, and the warrior's son nodded approvingly and went back to cleaning the blade. The young wildcat caressed the sword with the cloth, working the oil in. Fang.

******

As he strode away from the mess hall, full from breakfast, he realized that he hadn't seen Torora at the sleeping quarters or breakfast. He wondered where she was. As the young wildcat crossed the dry, dusty, sparring grounds he saw her talking to Master Nachifa over under the tree. He strode over and saw Master Nachifa's eyes meet his. He saw the golden cat nod and stand, motioning Torora to do likewise. The golden cat smiled at him as he arrived, "Good, you're on time. We are just about to start today's lesson. Where are the others?" The cheiftan's son saw them running over the sparring grounds towards them just as Master Nachifa said "Oh, look, here they come!" The young wildcat was slightly puzzled. Master Nachifa seemed... different. He was happier, more carefree. Master Nachifa spoke as the other two arrived, breathless, "Now. Yesterday I taught you the three basic Positions. From what I've seen", he smiled wryly at the two male cats, "You still need more practice on them. So today we will dedicate ourselves to sparring, and then there will be a little suprise at the end." Suprise, the young wildcat thought, what could that be? "So, Eroi, you will sparr with Haarba today and Torora, you and LoMinang Son will hone your skills together." Master Nachifa smiled. The proud young wildcat needed taking down a notch and the new moves he had just taught Torora should do the trick.

******

The two cats faced off. The black cat's rapier was a bright one, obviously made by her father, with a intricate silver vine pattern on the steel basket hilt. LoMinang Son shifted his feet in the dust. How could Master Nachifa pair him against a Girl? He needed a Challenge! The black cat went into Second Position Attack, sword arm held moderately out from body, left hand up for balance. The young wildcat smiled and went into Second Position Defense almost automatically. As she made a quick flick of the swordblade he danced in and swiped at her side, but she leaped nibly back, kicking up dust in his face. He coughed and backed away, looking around for her. He saw her in a Position that Master Nachifa had only Barely explained, Fourth Position Attack. She was crouched low, balanced on one toe, with the other foot behind for support. Her sword arm was out to the side. It was a position for wide, low, sweeping blows. He rushed her, thinking to do a Third Position Defense on the run. All of a sudden he felt a compulsion, almost as if the sword didn't want to go to the Position, it was trying to drag him to First Position Defense. He was puzzled and overcame the feeling as he rushed. He slid into Third Position Defense and all of a sudden Torora exploded from her low Position into a weird move, spinning upwards on one toe, sword sweeping around her. His overextended sword took five hits before it flew out of his hands and he found himself, stunned, laying in the dust. The small black cat smiled and held out her hand "Want to try again?"

******

He hit the dust. Four matches and four defeats later, his respect for a girl's fighting had risen a notch. He took her offered hand automatically, pretending not to see her little smirk. He went and retreived his sword from the dust and went into a ready position. He saw her raise her blade into a Third Position Attack and make a lunge. He sidestepped the lunge, almost clumsily he was so tierd, and flew in closer. Suddenly she was in a position he had never seen before. She stood with her feet alittle more than shoulder width apart, blade straight down, point in the dust. She crouched, looking ready. He decided it was no use stopping so he continued to go. Suddenly he felt that strange feeling, as if his blade was trying to do something on it's own. He was so tierd, he gave in.

******

The golden cat watched the sparring from under the trees. Haarba had been downed numerous times by a now impatient Eroi. He glanced over to where LoMinang Son was just rushing in to attack Torora for what must be the fifth time. He saw her go into Cresent Swipe Position and waited for the grounded blade to come arcing up. Suddenly the young wildcat switched to the hard to master Spinning Blade Position, twirling the sword between his fingers like a twig. Before the golden cat could blink an eye the young wildcat had executed a perfect Spinning Blade Defense. Just as the black cat's blade went up he shoved his twirling blade in there, knocking hers off course. It was to her credit that she did not loose the blade and went to a Second Position Defense. The young wildcat stepped back a few paces and stood in Spinning Blade Position. His left side was towards the black cat, arm and leg extended. His right leg was bent slightly at the knee, slanting his shoulders. His right arm was held up behind his head, ever twirling the blade. The black cat recovered quickly and went in with a Second Position Attack. She was a brave girl, but he could have told her it would be useless. The method of fighting called Spinning Blade had a whole different set of Positions and only the best Masters could master it enough to fight with it. And it seemed that the young wildcat had mastered it somehow because as the black cat's blade poked tenatively his spinning blade flicked out, striking sparks off of it. Then he stopped the spinning and went into a series of very quick chops, striking more sparks against her unconventionally held up blade, his blade always returning to the Spinning Blade Position. Then suddenly he threw his blade to his other hand and flicked out the blade tip, executing a perfect Right Handed Disarm. Her blade went flying to land in the sand and layed there. The black cat stood in a shocked First Position Defense, her blade gone. Eroi and Haarba stood staring. Then the golden cat recognized the blade.

******

The young wildcat stood, staring at the blade, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the golden wildcat smiling down at him. "May I see the blade?" he asked. The young wildcat handed it to him dumbly. The golden cat turned it over and over until her saw the ivory spike pommel stone. Then he smiled. "This was the blade of the greatest Master of the Blades to ever live. His name was Naura Meiken. He was a master of the Spinning Blades method." The golden cat gave him a pointed look and continued "This blade sang his honor well." He held it up and swung it in circles around his head. It whistled a grim tune through the air "It still does." Seeing their puzzled expressions he smilied and explained "There is a saying that is circulated among warriors, It goes, 'The day your blade sings honor, you are a warrior. The day it stops, it is the day you die.' They say he died holding this blade." The golden wildcat handed it back then gazed on it again musingly "What was it's name again?" The young wildcat answered almost automatically "Fang." The golden wildcat smiled suprisedly "Ah yes. That was it. Fang."

Chapter Three

After they had finished eating dinner the golden cat walked up to the front and center of the huge mess hall. He raised his voice so that people in the back tables, like the young wildcat and his comrades', could hear him. "As is traditional," he said ", The three new huts will face each other in a mass sparring round after dinner." There was a roar of cheers from the people who had been there longer. They obviously loved this match. Eroi leaned over and whispered to the young wildcat "I've heard about this. They've been doing this every year for about a hundred years straight. The last time they didn't do it was the summer when the Badger Lord and his hares attacked us." The young wildcat wrinkled his nose somewhat annoyedly "You could have warned us." The warrior's son shrugged and smiled "And ruin all the fun?" The golden cat explained the rules, which were basically that you weren't allowed to cut or kill anyone. If you had your sword knocked out of your hand or you were touched in a vital spot then you were out. Then he dismissed them, telling them to be ready and on the feild as soon as they could.

******

The young wildcat opened the door of his cabin and strode out slowly onto the sand filled sparring ground. The dark blue robe, with a slit up the front, swished as he walked to where the others were gathered. He had Fang hanging loosly at his side, his eyes carefully watching as he approached the group. He found where the rest of his cabin group was standing among the others. Master Nachifa stood in the middle and, as another cat jogged up he said "I think we can begin now. We will be going to the forest. As I said, you are not to harm one another. Your blades will be covered with a few wraps of leather to prevent any accidental injuries. Now, There are three older cats here who will guide each respective group to their starting point. So go with them, and good luck." The young wildcat saw a older black cat leading the group in red robes away. A cat with an almost blueish tint to his grey fur lead the group in green towards the forest. An older cat came to stand in front of him. His fur was a brownish red, like the clay by the river. His blue eyes looked at the young wildcat. "Feeling better today?" he inquired. At the young wildcat's puzzled look, the red cat laughed. "I suppose you wouldn't remember, but it was me leading you away from your... mishap... yesterday." The red cat turned to the rest of his group "My name is Ehud Shamgar." The young wildcat studied the red cat's eyes puzzledly. There was something unusual about them. He realized that, while eyes as light of a blue as Ehud Shamgars were usually looked like ice, the red cat's eyes looked more like flames. They danced with silent laughter and passion, a depth of flame dancing in his eyes. The red cat gestured tehm all towards the forest. He handed them all strips of leather. "You can wrap your swords on your way out." They walked out of the compound and into the forest. The red cat lead them to a section of the forest with the beach behind them. "Now." He said "You will be going inwards to the middle of the forest. You must 'kill' as many members of the opposing teams as possible. If you are 'killed' report back to the sparring ground. When all have been defeated, I will blow this horn." He held up a curving ram's horn. He put it to his lips and blew a blast that made the world shake, a full sound that had an element of the whole world in it. "That is the signal for beggining." He said "I suggest you split up, so you can cover more ground."

******

The young wildcat walked cautiously between the trees, dark blue in the darkening sky. Suddenly, he rounded a tree and saw a female cat standing there. She looked shocked but automatically went into Second Position Defense. He ran and suddenly felt an impulse from the blade. He slid in the moss, under her guard, slashing upwards. The soft leather connected with her red robe right where her ribes ended. She looked shocked and, as he got up, walked off in the direction of the compound, looking sad for some reason. He walked on. Once when he rounded a tree he saw Eroi standing there. They blinked at each other but relaxed. "How many have you gotten?" Eroi asked. "One." The young wildcat answered. The tan cat shook his head "None here." They nodded at eachother and went in opposite directions. The young wildcat came over a hill to see two green robed cats waiting for him. Their golden eyes glinted like coins in the darkness, obviously twins. They advanced from separate sides, they had had some training before. He took a low defensive position. They circled around him, one in front, one in back. Suddenly he felt an impulse and did an amazing standing backflip. He saw the blade of the one behind him sweep where he had been. The young wildcat jabbed him in the back and he stepped away to watch his brother. The other cat took a more careful position "You fight well for a child." He said. Anger filled the wildcat's blood and he just gave in to the sword. He melted into the Spinning Blades Position and beckoned mockingly with hsi hand. The cat came in, doing a jab at his unguarded chest. The young wildcat spun to the side and ducked and the cat's blade adjusted it's course to sweep over his head. He swept a leg through the other cat's legs, knocking him to the ground. The cat did a backwards sommarsault up and darted forwards witha jab. The spinning blade met him and struck sparks in the darkness. The young wildcat ducked low and swept up an uppercut, clicking the cat's jaw and stunning him. The the young wildcat rose and stroked his blade across the cat's stomach, almost delicately. The cat shook his head to clear it and walked off silently, his brother supporting him. The young wildcat jogged off into the night again, adrenaline rushign through his veins, off to hunt.

Chapter Four

He flew, he and the blade, all through the night. He thought he must have gotten them all by now, he had lost count at seven. Suddenly, just as he topped a hill, breaking through the trees into a clearing, he saw what must be the last one. It was a shadowed figure in the middle of the clearing, bright blade sning in the moonlight. Suddenly he blinked and stopped in his attack run. The creature's blade was not covered, it's ears too long to be that of a cat. The creature turned as it heard his approach. Their eyes met, neither wildcat nor hare blinking an eye. Then slowly the young wildcat unwrapped his blade, bringing it up into a ready position. The hare also slowly raised his blade. He motioned theyoung wildcat forward with two fingers, a small, almost hidden movement. The young wildcat took a few steps closer when suddenly he caught movement in the bushes to his left in his peripheral vision. Only his lightning reflexes and the impulse of the blade saved him as he jumped back, the hare who ahd lept from the bush's blade just missing him in a powerful downwards strike. The young wildcat felt himself hit a soft body behind him. Two arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side. He threw himself into a backwards flip, his feet catching the hare from the bushes in the chin. His momentum threw him backwards , the hare holding him falling on his head. The young wildcat melted into a backwards sommarsault, rolling over the hare. He examined the hares and quickly named them in his mind. The first one he designated Number One. The one that had come from the bushes was Number Two and the one that had ambushed him from behind was Number Three. Number Two was just standing, rubbing his jaw. Number One sprang over Number Three's prostrate body, blade extended in a Lightning Impale. The young wildcat also lunged forward, his blade extended. He leapt right past Number One, barely missing him. He snapped his right elbow backwards and felt in connect with something hard. He heard a grunt behind him, but didn't pause to think. He continued on his lunge, towards the still groggy Number Two. The hare didn't even raise his sword. The young wildcat felt little resistance as he quickly moved the blade to that the hilt smashed into the hare's skull. The hare dropped without a sound, unconcious. He barely had any warning but he reflexively moved his shoulder two inches to the left. A blade whistled by, causing his robe to flutter. The wildcat spun his blade in his hand, reversing it and stabbing backwards. His blade passed through Number Three's thigh, cutting into an artery. The hare gasped and dropped his blade, a think warm fluid spurting onto the young wildcat's arm and he slid from the blade. The wildcat turned to see Number One standing there. Number One dropped his arm to his side. The young wildcat smiled "You are wise to fear a warrior of the clan LoMinang." Then the young wildcat took three steps back and motioned for the hare to take the bodies of his comrades and leave. Only after the all three were over the next hill did the wildcat relax, shivering suddenly in the cold night air. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun, he found himself face to face with Ehud Shamgar. The red cat smiled "I was watching you." His flame blue eyes danced with some inhuman mirth. "It was quite... impressive." The young wildcat panted, still not fully at ease. "Why didn't you help me?" The red cat smiled and laughed softly "You didn't seem to need any help. I would have come had you needed it." Somehow the red cat's detached attitude only made the young wildcat feel more uncomfortable. Together in silence, they headed back towards the compound. When they arrived the last few of the contestants were just arriving. When he walked up to his group Haarba gasped and covered her mouth, pointing at his arm, and then promptly fainting. Torora and Eroi rushed over to see what the fuss was. They too looked shocked and it was only then that he felt the wetness covering his whole arm, his dangling swordblade also covered in the hare's blood. The two of them rushed him back to the cabin where, while Eroi helped him out of his clothes and into bed, Torora got some warm water to wash the blood. The young wildcat was overcome with a sense of intense fatigue and he fell asleep to the gentle rythm of the water splashing up his arm.

******

When he awoke in the morning it was light. He dressed quickly, feeling much more rested, off to the breakfast hall. He sat at his table, where they were just beggining. Eroi leaned over the table eagerly, his eyes shining. "What happened? Master Nachifa would tell us." Torora interected annoyedly "Let him finish breakfast at least! There's plenty of time later." Eroi grunted, but leaned back, waiting until the potatoe stew was finished. Then he raised an eyebrow "Well?" The young wildcat was about to answer when he heard a horn and a shout. The horn was clear but melodious, flowing past him. He and the others rushed to the top of the compound's walls, crouching low next to where Master Nachifa stood so that they could see. The young wildcat saw a hare with pure white fur and startlingly green eyes standing alone there. He was dressed in a sand colored tunic and bore only a horn and a sheathed rapier. The hare saw Master Nachifa and drew his blade. He raised it high and the young wildcat watched in awe as the sunlight danced on the sparkling blade, all the way down to the golden basket hilt, glittering off of inscribed badger runes. The hare spoke loud and clearly. "Last night a patrol of three hares was attacked in the woods near this place. One of them died from bloodloss due to a wound in his thigh and another will be an idiot for life due to several blows to the skull. Only one survived and he said that a wildcat of the clan of LoMinang was responsible. Is there such a wildcat here? If so I challenge him to stand and fight, for my older brother's blood calls for revenge and I, Swanswone of the Salamendestron Long Patrol, will avenge him!" Before anyone could speak a word, the young wildcat stood and drew his blade slowly, letting it rest at his side. He spoke calmly. "I am LoMinang Son. I accept your challenge. Are you ready?" The hare sneered "But you are just a child! How did you kill a good hare warrior?" The young wildcat laughed and answered "How did I? With great ease, hare." The hare clenched his teeth in rage. "Come down and fight then, vermin!" The young wildcat nodded and began to descend the ladder, aware of the stares of all present. Master Nachifa met him at the door. "I must do this." The young wildcat stated. "I know." The golden cat stated just as calmly. "I came to wish you good luck."

******

The young wildcat strode out onto the grassy place where he would fight the hare. He went and stood about two feet from the hare. The hare must have been 5 ft 8, with was about three inches taller than the young wildcat. The hare drew his sword into a ready position. The young wildcat also drew his. The hare smiled and swept his blade from side to side. Somehow the blade seemed separate from the hare, and the young cat noticed that it did not sing. The young wildcat merely smiled back and the fight was on. The both of the circled, the hare no longer smiling, the wildcat smiling a toothy smile, only the tips of his teeth showing. The hare flicked the magnificent blade's tip forward. The young wildcat deflected the quick jab easily and flicked his bladepoint out towards where the collerbones meet under the neck. The hare drew back, the blade passing harmlessly an inch short. Instead of drawing the blade back however, the young wildcat kept it out and crouched, chopping the blade down towards the hare's knee. The hare jumped to one side abruptly, off balence. The young wildcat took that oppertunity to do a side kick to the hare's coller bone. The hare staggered backwards. The young cat jumped and put his hand on the deltoid nerve cluster, pushing himself up and over the hare, numbing the hare's left arm at the same time. The young wildcat landed in a crouch behind the hare and slashed in a circle. The shining blade Fang passed smoothly through the flesh behind both of the hare's knees. The hare fell to his knees, hamstrings cut. The young cat carefully walked up to the hare, suspecting a last desparate move. The hare slashed blindly upwards at the him but the young wildcat knocked the shimmering blade back, it's point lodging in the hare's neck. The hare, for his credit, passed out and died silently. There was a hush over the whole ground. The young wildcat had made his first kill, earning his second name. The young wildcat turned it over in his head, LoMinang Swanswone. He liked the sound of it. Fang fell from his hands to the dust as he walked towards the corpse. He drew the blade from the hare's neck. No matter how mysterious Fang had been, this blade was an extention of his arm. He raised it. The sun glinted and it shone like Salamandestron's flame! The school erupted in a loud cheer! The young wildcat, LoMinang Swanswone, swung the blade over his head. The blade sang Honor o'er the corpse that day, and the now dead hare joined in the refrain.

"In Service Of"

A Novel by Luke C. Hansen

Chapter One

The sound of the axes awoke him. He stirred in bed, still sleepy, wondering what was going on. He got up out of bed and stood, shivering in the still cold springtime air. He bent to pick up his black silk pants and slipped them on, followed by a black silk shirt with green flame embroidered as trim, Black knee-high leather boots, a black leather belt, and black leather gloves. He walked to the door to retrieve his forest green overcoat from it and put it on. He picked up his rapier from his bedside and examined it. The blade was shiny, he made sure of that, the mysterious badger runes showing quite clearly on the golden basket hilt. He kept it in good condition, it was his tool of death, survival too. Some might think the two were the same; He didn't. He walked up to the window and threw aside the wooden shutters. The old wildcat smiled out at the sunny day.

******

As the old grey wildcat strode out the door, a huge weasel with two scimitars came up from nearby, halting him. "Cap'n, have you heard what they're doin' in yon forest?" he asked. The old wildcat smiled "Don't worry Crakknose, I'm just on my way to investigate." The weasel smiled, reassured. As the wildcat entered the forest he saw stumps all around, and beasts with axes, cutting more trees down. He went up to one, saying "Now then, what's all this?" The rat smiled hesitantly, not wishing to anger the venerable Captain, but knowing how he must answer. "It's the Emperor's orders Cap'n. It's true! Just ask him yerself!" The old wildcat looked into the rat's eyes, trying to detect truth, or if it was lacking. He found truth, and a great deal of fear, both in the rat's eyes and in his own heart. What was the Emperor DOING?

******

He knelt before the throne in the dark room, right knee pressed on the red carpet, left hand on sword-hilt, eyes to the floor. The heavy velvet curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out light and fresh air. A hand gestured from the shadows by the big oaken throne. "Rise," a voice said from the shadows "What brings you here my friend?" The old grey wildcat rose, still looking at the ground, anything but the mad eyes, glaring from their place in the darkness. "I wish to ask you what the crews are doing with the forest." He said "Did you authorize it? And for what purpose?" The voice of shadows laughed softly "You ask too many questions Captain Swanswone. My wishes are for the good of the Empire, the Glory of the Realm. That should be enough for you." The wildcat nodded. His was not to openly question, but to obey. "I authorized them to cut down the forest" the soft voice continued "And I will tell you my plans. You always were my faithful subject. I am moving the wood from the forest into the castle courtyard. The other Captains are not as loyal as you, my friend. They get too greedy, from now on they will have to pay for their wood." The old wildcat quietly raised his voice in the dark, hot, smothering silence "But you will kill the forest..." The shadows exploded in a dark blaze of fury, driving him to his knee in the hot, stale room. "SILENCE," it shouted "You DARE question the Will of the Emperor? All I do is for the Glory of the Realm! Do you also serve the Empire Captain? Or are you now in the service of something else?" The wildcat felt the mad eyes boring into his head and, in the blood red darkness, he answered in a voice that was stronger than he expected, "I will Always serve the Empire. I always have worked for the Glory of the Realm. I always will do so. This I swear, my service will always be foremost to Sampetra."

******

He sat on the edge of the dock, staring into the water. He tossed a stone into the crystal depths, watching it stir up muddy sand at the bottom. He was looking at anything but the forest, what was left of it. He remembered the autumnal leaves, bright red. He remembered the summer green, lush, a place to escape, run into the cool depths. He remembered the winter dreamland, shining white snow everywhere. He thought the Emperor was insane. He had thought so for a while but, now he knew. He didn't know what to do, he had always served the Emperor, but now... he wondered. He felt the dock creak and, not looking up, felt the strong presence beside him. He turned to look at the ferret. They both had seen their years but, the ferret's showed less. He was breathing heavily and sweating, probably from sparring. The ferret grunted as he sat down, nodding to the wildcat. The wildcat nodded back, and they sat in silence. Presently, neither one meeting the eyes of the other, the ferret spoke "How'd it go?" the wildcat chucked another pebble into the water "He doesn't trust the other captains. He's cutting down all the wood and he's going to make them pay for it." The ferret snorted in disgust "He's insane." The wildcat nodded sadly "I know. But we must follow him." The ferret stood, a slight fire in his voice "That's what I don't understand about you LoMinang, you could be doing so much else, why do you stick around here, serving a crazy ruler?" The wildcat smiled bitterly "That's the way it has to be Rakesi. I serve the Realm, I always have." The ferret gestured hopelessly, pleading a case lost long ago "But, think of what we could do if We ruled! Haven't you ever thought about rebellion?" Seeing the lack of response from the wildcat he played his last card "Look at the forest LoMinang, see what he's doing to the forest?" The wildcat raised his head, met the ferret's eyes "I know, my friend. I know. But why do you need Me?" The ferret gestured angrily up at the dark stone castle "You're the only one he trusts enough!" The wildcat whispered, almost unheard "And you ask me to betray that trust?" The ferret let out a snort of frustration "You're Hopeless!" he said as he walked away. The wildcat turned his eyes back to the water, to the sea.

Chapter Two

He sat in the table in the corner of the Rusty Raven's common room, Alone. He let the noise of the people talking, the warmth of the fires, the smell of ale, wash over him. He immersed himself in it, losing himself. He saw the black vixen approaching, two mugs in her hands, and he knew she was coming to him. She pulled up a chair and plopped one glass down in front of him, holding the other. "You need to socialize more." She said with a grin "You can't live your life alone in a corner y'know!" He took the mug and put it to his lips, letting the fire seep down into his bones. He raised his haunted eyes from the glass and stared into hers, detecting worry there. "Do you think Kez is right?" he asked. "Lo... I..." she began but he silenced her with a wave of his hand, voice pleading "Please NightClaw, tell me." She took a deep breath "Yes," she said "Ublaz has to go. He's poisoning us Lo! Just look at how much this vast Empire has fallen! We need you." The wildcat sat silently, thinking. The vixen laughed "C'Mon Lo, cheer up! Let's get you some fresh air!" She hauled him up and dragged him out of the tavern, winking cheerfully at the ferret behind his back. The ferret sitting at a table nodded his head and smiled.

******

The night was dark, crystal clear. It was still cold, but with the promise of warmth and day. He and the vixen sat on a cliff, overlooking the harbor, backs to the stumps of the trees. He still couldn't bring himself to look at them. The vixen laughed as she lay in the grass, looking at the stars. At least the grass was still there, it wouldn't live through summer's heat without the trees to shade it. She broke the silence "So Lo, why won't you join us? Kez has a good chance of winning if you can help him to kill Ublaz." He sighed "Listen NightClaw. Ublaz has placed a lot of trust in me. I'll Never betray that trust." The vixen would give up. "Look at them!" she gestured to a mother and a child walking along the shore. "Won't you do it for their future? So that that child has a future?" the wildcat smiled sadly "That's the very reason I'm Not doing this. What would Sampetra be torn apart by war? Who would assume the throne, Rakesi? I know of several others who want it, would fight for it." She leaned over, put a hand on his shoulder, asking "Will you at least not tell him until we're ready?" he nodded "I will not tell, but after it has begun, don't look to me for as much." And he left.

******

He awoke to a quiet knocking on the door. He opened it and recognized the Monitor Tuber, Ashy's friend. The Monitor gave him a salute that he returned tiredly. "Sir, Cpt. Ashglen and her crew are leaving today sir." The wildcat nodded "Yes, I'm aware of that." The Monitor continued "Well sir, she was wondering if you would meet her for breakfast in the Golden Shine?" The wildcat nodded as he closed the door, "Tell her I'll be right over." He got dressed and strapped on his rapier, lately that had been essential. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to the common room of the Rusty Raven. He nodded to Mrs. Deathblade, the proprietor, and walked out the door. The air was still chilly, the dusty roads packed with creatures searching for a fireplace. Right now he was just searching for a friend, he wondered if he'd find one. He found the Golden Shine, recognized by the supposedly golden shield above the door, and entered. Here was a drastic change from the nautical atmosphere of the Raven. It was well lit and heated by four fireplaces and was decorated with weapons and shields. He saw a young vixen wave to him from a corner table, odd, she usually liked to sit in the middle of things. He strode over and sat down. The bartender came over and inquired what the Captains would like. Ashy ordered a fruity sort of drink, that was their specialty here. He wished they had something stronger like the Raven, he needed it, but he ordered a chilled white wine. As he waited for their drinks to arrive he watched Ashglen searching her pockets for coins. She was young, the youngest Captain ever. She had always been motivated though, pushed on by some force he lacked. When their drinks arrived she paid the bartender and glanced over at him. She leaned over the table, eyes sparkling with a mischeviousness of a prank well played. "I'm leaving in a few hours, you know." She said. He nodded. "Actually I'm Glad to be out of here for a while, what with the storm brewing." He raised an eyebrow "You don't favor Kez?" She smiled "Well, if he can win, sure, but I don't want to get caught up in it all." He nodded "I wish I could do that. I'm the only one His Majesty trusts though. I can't leave him alone." She took a sip of her drink "Aye, I know how you feel but, wouldn't it be better to betray trust this once and have a new Sampetra, than to keep your word and let it die?" He shook his head vehemently "No. If I was to break my word, I would never be able to promise anyone anything again. I live by my word, my honor. Without it, I couldn't live." She nodded and, rising, downed her drink "Well Captain, I have to go get ready." He nodded "I'll see you later Captain. She smiled and her eyes twinkled "Yes, maybe sometime. Later."

******

When he entered the Raven, Kez was talking. He went to his usual corner table and sat down, ordering something strong. He listened. "The Empire is Corrupt! Ublaz has All the power and gives None of it to us! Now he has taken the trees so that we need to go to Him to repair our ships! He can't be allowed to rule any longer! Not only is he killing the island, he's killing US by making Captains go with cheap driftwood for repairs rather than pay his extravagant prices!" Rakesi sure had a way with words, the audience was enthralled. The ferret looked like he believed it too. A vixen was walking around, handing out some sort of papers to anyone who looked interested. She came over to his table and put one down. He raised an eyebrow at her "So Zeniva, you're into this whole thing?" she nodded and sat down "Aye Captain. What Rakesi says is good, Ublaz is going insane. Do you not also support us?" He smiled at her and took a long sip of his fiery drink "No. I remain loyal to the crown, no matter the condition of the head underneath." She looked shocked "You think that Ublaz is fit to rule us?" He shook his head "His Majesty is insane, I've know that for a long time. I serve him because I would not want to see the chaos that follows rebellion." She shook her head at him "Lo, you don't know What you're getting into. Lots of beasts here would Kill anyone who supports Mad Eyes. And you might very well be the only one who Does stand by him." He nodded "Then let them come. Let them come and I'll go down in service of the Empire, Not myself!" She stood and left, going to other tables. He didn't even look at the paper when he stuffed it in his pocket.

Chapter 3

It was night. He was alone. He sat on that familiar cliffside, gazing on the star's reflection on the waves. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a small black vixen, about half his height gazing down at him. He winked with a cheeriness he didn't have "You almost scared me there Gris." She grinned at him and plopped down beside him. He raised an eyebrow "Did Kez send you too to try to convince me?" She smiled "Nah. I just thought you could use some cheering up! So... Are you cheerful now?" He laughed "Aye, alittle more." He looked up at the stars, seeking their familiar shape. She was quiet. He looked over at her "What is it?" She sighed. "I know I came here to cheer you up but... I promised her." He looked puzzled. She wouldn't meet his eyes "Well... you know how Ashy left this morning?" "Yeah?" she met his eyes, grave "She's not coming back." He was shocked, why hadn't he seen it? "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, hurt. She put a hand on his shoulder "She was afraid you would try to stop her. She didn't want to get caught up in this struggle. She and Tuber said that they were going east, to see what was there, maybe go further if nothing is to their liking there." He sighed and turned to her "Right. Can you leave me alone for a moment?" She nodded and left, understanding. He put his hands to his eyes, not letting the tears pass. The stars were shining.

******

It was late when he arrived back at the Rusty Raven. He entered the dim, comfortable atmosphere and he saw only a tall black vixen there. He nodded to her and she came over to him. She sat down and handed him some warm wine. He took a sip of it, smiling "Thanks NightClaw." She nodded, unsmiling. "There's a rally going on tomorrow. Kez is going to try to incite the people." He said nothing and she shrugged. "I just thought you would like to know." He nodded "Thanks." As she got up he sighed. He downed the wine, using it to steel himself, for what he had to do. Then he got up and walked out the door.

******

If it had been dark and airless in the day, it was even more so at night. There was no more red glow provided by drawn curtains, now it was just dark. He knelt there. A voice spoke out of the dark corner, somehow darker than the black surrounding it "Yes Captain? Do you have news?" He nodded "Yes. He is giving a speech tomorrow. It is his attempt to incite great numbers." The voice sounded amused "So all of his followers will be there?" he nodded "Yes. Shall I order a squad to arrest them all?" the voice mused "No, no. Just arrest Rakesi. We need the others." The hand in the shadows waved boredly. The wildcat nodded and stood bowing. Then he turned his back on the insanity in the dark corner, the creature that never left the shadows, the evil monster. The one who he served.

Chapter 4

He awoke in the morning, head still groggy. His neck hurt, he had been sleeping in a chair in the Raven's common room. He got up, smoothing out his wrinkled clothing. He put a hand to his aching head and rubbed his eyes. He blinked then remembered what was happening today. He glanced at the clock, he had a half hour before Rakesi's talk. He had better get busy. He hurried out the door.

******

He found her on a hillside, playing her lyre. She was a brown vixen with various patches of fur dyed colors. He walked up to the stone on which she sat and she turned and smiled at him. "Well, Good Morning Captain!" he nodded tiredly "Yes. Lunata? I need you do something." Her eyes sparkled "Ask and I'll do it Captain! What is it you want done?" He nodded "I need you to go gather twenty trident-beasts and ten monitors. We have an arrest to make." She sprang up and saluted, smiling "Yes Sir! Who's the unlucky one?" he sighed "Rakesi." The smile fell from her face "Is he in big trouble this time?" he nodded "He's giving a speech in a half hour meant to incite the people into open rebellion. We're going to get only him, then leave." She nodded "Sure. Where is it?" he thought "I don't know, probably in the forest clearing." She nodded "I'll have the squad there in a half hour." She saluted "For the Glory of the Realm!" He saluted back as she turned back whispering "Yes, for the Glory of the Realm." He hated himself.

******

He stood under the big, old oak. The air was warm. It was evident that not only was spring here but summer was coming along quite well. He liked the warm air, not the sharp bite of the cold or the smothering heat. It was a soft warmth, comfortable. He wished he was that comfortable. He leaned against the old tree, letting the rough bark console him, letting the shadows hide his guilt. The ferret was on a rock in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by creatures of all descriptions. The wildcat watched from afar. Rakesi was talking, "We need to rise up!" he shouted "We need to throw off this Emperor who controls us so wickedly! The people should rule themselves, not be ruled! We need to show Ublaz that he can't boss us around, we need Power!" The wildcat tuned it out, he had heard it all before. Rakesi was too hot blooded for his own good. He watched and waited, listening past the angry speaker, his friend. He heard the birds singing happily in their nests and flitting among the foliage. He saw the amber light streaming through the tree tops, making patterns on his blade. He heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, he knew who was coming. He lounged against the tree, he saw her. She was waiting solemnly by the edge of the clearing, the crowd had not yet noticed the soldiers with her. She looked at him, he nodded. The kiss of death. She signaled the soldiers and they began pushing their way through the crowd, the crowd noticed them now. The crowd shouted as they were pushed away by Monitors, they knew what was happening. They roiled like angry waves, furious. Lunata pushed her way through them, followed by her squad. They reached the ferret, exchanged a few words, he couldn't hear over the crowd but he knew what they were saying. As they tied the Rakesi's hands behind his back his eyes were searching the crowd, looking for the person he knew to be there. Their eyes met, the ferret's eyes said it all, over the great distance. 'It's over then?' they asked. The wildcat nodded slightly, his eyes answering 'Yes, it's over my friend.' Then he turned from under the tree and walked away, the ferret's eyes boring into his back, not hateful, just sad.

******

He knelt in the chamber, he knew what he had come to do. The scarlet light lit the room just enough to make out the smile on the face of the thing in the corner. It was an insane smile. The wildcat shuddered. He was there to do something he hadn't done in years, something he would do for Rakesi. He started to plead. "Milord," he said "I do not think it wise to kill Rakesi." He expected an explosion but, as always, the insane do the unexpected. The creature smiled wider "And why is that, Captain?" it asked. He swallowed "It would not be to our advantage to turn him into a martyr, milord. It will only drive the people closer to him. I think that if we hold him for a few days, humiliate him maybe, he will come to his senses." The thing laughed, a raspy, sickening sound. "Always the thinker, weren't you Captain? Well, the plans remain the same, Rakesi dies tomorrow at noon." The wildcat begged "But sir..." he was cut off by the wave of the hand and a breif, humorless, chuckle "Oh, I know, I know Captain. He will be thought of as a hero. Well, we will make a fine martyr out of Rakesi. A fine martyr indeed." The wildcat bowed in the stifling room "Yes milord." He said, and he left. His peice was over.

******

He rushed into his room and sank onto the bed, deep in thought. At least, he was alone again. Or was it still? He had always been a bit of a loner, sure he socialized but, he had always kept that essential part of him to himself. His emotions. He had liked the ferret, they had been good friends over the years. However, his loyalties had always run, not in favor of friends, but in favor of masters. He served his masters until they released him, it was his code of honor. Others thought it shouldn't apply in certain situations. What was the use, he wondered, of a moral code, if it bent, or even broke, under certain circumstances. He did what was required of him and tried not to think about it. If it came to times and circumstances such as these, he did what he was told but tried to help in any way possible. In a way he was being loyal to his friends in preserving the Empire. Ublaz wouldn't live forever and, when he died, he'd get all that he deserved. He had never really wondered if he was right, up until now. He had always been sure, up until now. Now, now was different. Now he doubted.

Chapter 5

It was time. He knew it. He had been awake all night and most of the day, just sitting in his room, wondering, doubting. Now the light filtered in through his wooden shutters, making his room striped with light and dark. He knew it was time, but he didn't move. It was almost as if he knew what was about to happen and thought that if he just stayed here, it wouldn't. Like it would go away if he just closed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't, he had played the cards he had been dealt. He could have played them played differently but, he had chosen. It was time to pay the bank and fold. He rose silently, slowly, as if a wraith in a dream. He made his way to the door, cloths wrinkled and slept in, not caring. He opened the door just as slowly, just as silently. He glid down the stairs, not saying a word to the person behind the bar, her eyes following him on his way out, staring. He entered the streets, empty now. He knew where everyone was. He walked the streets, alone. The sun shone ironically, mockingly. The air was mystically sweet, adding to the feel of the dream. He seemed to be floating, gliding down the street. All the market stalls were empty, even the shops were closed for today. It was time. The whole city was empty, he floated alone, wishing, waiting for someone to pop the bubble of silence around him. He willed himself to wake up, knowing that he wasn't asleep. His feet didn't kick up any dust on the dirty roads, they didn't rustle the blades of grass as he glided through them after leaving the tavern area. The meadows were soft and glowed with peace. He floated over the grassy knolls, he didn't know where he was going, only where he didn't want to be. He gazed towards the castle, he saw the gallows erected there. He saw a small figure up there, standing strong despite his bound arms. The crowd moved with his strengh, the guards barely subduing them. Then he saw the crowd surge forward, as if on a signal, and suddenly they all had weapons. The guards flowed from the castle, they had been waiting for this. They formed a line in front of the prisioner, letting none through. Then he saw one vixen break through the line, her cloak flowing, her once royal rags showing at event his distance. Zeniva. The sun glinted off of what she held, Rakesi's weapon. She weilded it like a club, taking down Monitors and tridet beasts alike. They surged over her, covering her like ants on honey. He saw the bladed staff fly from her hands as she fell. Rakesi sprang into action. His guards had joined the fight below so he grabbed the weapon, slicing through his bonds. He held it high and shouted something the wildcat couldn't hear. The crowd rose again, overpowering the guards by sheer strength of rage. Then more soldiers rushed from the castle and Rakesi gestured off towards the meadows and remainder of the forest. The crowd ran that way, Rakesi running at the head. As they passed the wildcat, a few yards away, the ferret looked at him, coldly. The wildcat stood still as the crowd rushed by. Then he turned to the soldiers running so far behind. He spoke to them, quietly, dreamily. "Leave them." He said. "Nothing should be done rashly. They cannot hide on the island forever." He would hunt the ferret down.

******

The darkess exploded repungently. He left the waves of anger roll over him as the thing in the dark, dark corner yelled. "You let him go?!? He was right in front of you and you let him go?" The wildcat spoke, quietly, "I thought it better not to act rashly, milord." The thing sneered "Yes, you're Always thinking, aren't you Captain? Always the one with the ideas, the ideals." The wildcat shrugged, "He cannot hide." The thing glared at his coolness "See that he does not Captain! The day you find him shall be his last! Now GO!" the thing flung a hand towards the door and the wildcat walked away, silently.

******

He saw her smiling, uncertain, at the doorway. He nodded "Come in." She came in, looking both ways, trying to see if any soldiers lurked in his corners. He smiled, trying to show emotion he didn't feel. "What brings you here Gris?" he asked. They both knew what. Her eyes looked angry, angry at him. He wished he felt anger, or anything for that matter. "Enough with the pleasentries LoMinang!" she growled "You betrayed him!" he looked into her eyes, saw her shiver, did he really look that far gone? She tried again "Don't say you had no choice! You had a choice to help him!" He nodded "I know. I had my choices, I chose." She looked confused, her anger turning into worry. "What's wrong Lo? I've never seen you this bad." He met her eyes, empty green touching worried blue. "Nothing is wrong. I'm leaving in one hour. Lunata is assembling the squad. I will do my duty." She frowned at him, searching him for emotions, he wished he could show her some. "You don't care then?" he didn't answer "You're like a machine! You would just hunt him down? He was your friend!" He stood and walked to the doorway "IS, Gris. He IS my friend. I will do everything in my power to save his life." He wondered if his power would be enough.

Chapter 6

He stood in front of the troops lined up. He scanned the Monitors, most of the trident rats had left. That was good, the Monitors didn't have friends among the rebels. He wished he didn't. He spoke, breaking the silence. "You will be going into battle presently. You will be fighting rebels, those not loyal to the crown. We have tracked the rebels to a secluded part of the forest, it is likely that the battle will take place there. They will have the advantage of suprise so be ready. Now, March!" They marched after him, spread out so that they wouldn't miss the rebels. There were no birds in the forest, they had left long ago. There were still many trees but, they had somehow sensed that they were temporary. It was still dreamlike, soft and somehow unmarred by the Monitor's stomping footsteps. They were centering in on the place where the rebels were thought to be. The soft whisper of wet leaves beneath his boots was calming, at least more than silence. Suddenly there were shouts from the forward scouts. "Regroup!" he shouted and the Monitors grouped into a square formation. The scouts' screams had died down, now there was silence. He and the Monitors stood still, waiting for them to make the first move. He heard boots whispering on the leaves, coming from in front of them. "Steady!" he called out to his troops, they could not afford to charge until they saw the numbers. He saw the line, advanceing between the trees. The solid line of creatures, holding their weapons solidly, determination in their eyes. They came closer and closer. "Steady!" he called out. They got within two yards and still the Monitors reamained still, waiting for his command. Then a young rat rushed from the line towards a Monitor. There was a whoosh of the Monitor's axeblade in the air then the wet sound of the rat's body falling on the wet leaves. "Go." He said quietly. They all heard him and rushed the last yard, wet leaves growing wetter with something that was not water. Then he saw the other three lines. They were advancing from all sides, surrounding them. "Stay tight!" he yelled over the screams. "GO!" he shouted and all the Monitors in the middle of the square pulled back their bows, loosing hundreds of arrows at the advancing lines. He saw many rebels fall to the arrows, still advancing. "FIRE!" he yelled. More fell, more trod on. "FIRE!" he yelled again and then the rebels ran.

******

It was quiet. The rebels had left, chased by the Monitor troops. He had been knocked down in the rush and was sitting leaned up against a tree, stunned. He heard the whisper of the leaves, he felt the other's presence. "You didn't run?" he asked. "Neither did you" the ferret responded, walking into veiw from between the trees. The ferret looked strong, hardly tierd, despite the slashes on his clothing and the blood on the blades of his weapon. "I didn't really think it would come to this," he said, "I didn't think we'd meet face to face again." The ferret smiled and walked alittle closer "I knew. The villan and the hero always meet in the end. Just like in the stories, my friend. Just like in the ballads." He nodded, "But which of us is the villan? Which is the hero? Are you the hero Rakesi? Am I then the villan?" the ferret nodded "Aye, your stubborn refusal to see reason was understandable. Your betrayal was villany." He smiled "We play the roles we are forced into Rakesi, we really do." The ferret laughed harshly "I don't belive in Fate." He nodded "Neither do I. You have many choices but, sometimes you can only choose one way. Villan or Hero? I don't know, all I know is that I played my cards and I took my role." The ferret took his weapon and put the point to the wildcat's neck. "The hero always kills the villan." The ferret whispered. And he nodded. "Do it then. I don't know how much longer I'd live anyways, I'd rather die uncertain of my villany than live to discover it true." The ferret pressed harder. "You are not afraid of your death?" he shook his head "I am ready." The ferret drew back his weapon, ready to plunge. He watched the blade, fascinated by the power it held in it. The power to change. The ferret began to shove it downward. A voice rang out of the trees "Stop Rakesi!" the ferret turned. A thing stood in the trees, cloaked with the shadows that seemed drawn to it. It spoke "He is not the one you wish to kill Rakesi. The hero must kill the villan in the end. Shall we see which is which?" the thing drew a long silver dirk and pointed it, shining, from the shadows. The ferret smiled a feral grin and get into fighting position "Aye, the time has come for the final dance. Only the hero will leave alive." They met, blades ringing. The thing fought will an insane skill, remembered from older days, made fearsome by insanity. The ferret was a fell warrior though, his staff spun around the thing, always hiting the blade though. It was a silent battle, the thing smiled from the darkness that seemed to follow it. The ferret grunted with exertion, teeth bared in defiance. The ferret swept his staff low. The thing didn't apear to jump, the darkness just seemed to condense as a shadowed hand reached out to grab hold of the staff. The ferret strained against the insane might of the thing. A tendril of the darkness reached out and caressed the ferret's cheek. The ferret shivered and the weapon flew out of his hands. The ferret knelt there as the dark mist played over his body, shivering. The thing knelt, looked into his eyes. It put the dirk to the ferret's throat. "Are you the hero, Rakesi?" it asked. The ferret gritted his teeth and growled "Yes, I am." The thing laughed, loud, long and hard. "I beg to differ. You see Rakesi, the hero always wins." The thing slew the ferret with one thrust. It smiled as the corpse slipped from the blade. It strode off, darkness trailing behind It like a cloak. It gestured to the wildcat who lay on the ground. "Come. Follow me." He rose shakily and walked after the monster he served. He followed, every step, every breath, every glance of the emerald eyes, in service of the Realm.

Requiem's Child

By Luke Hansen

Prologue:

The young wildcat walked down the road, hurriedly. There were dark clouds coming and he had to make it home before the storm. Home: just a month ago it would have meant the school of fencing where he had lived for 10 years, having left home when he was 8. He fingered the rapier at his side, it's golden basket hilt inscribed with badger runes. He had taken it from a hare he had killed, it was a Salamandastronian blade. He walked faster, hurrying to be home in Shilheistra, his tribe's lands. He saw the oaken long houses up ahead and began to run, seeing a gathering of wildcats in the main square. They were circled around something, shouting and cheering. The young wildcat walked up, wanting to see what was going on. He looked through the ring and saw his father! His father was the clan leader but looked nothing like one now. He was drooping and weary, sweat soaking his once fine clothing, now stained with blood. He was holding his weapon, a staff, and looked ready to fall over. Then the young wildcat noticed his father's opponent. A calico wildcat three years his senior, JaGoman Lichtsmagg was dressed in blood red robes, his deep blue eyes glowing dangerously as he shouted above the crowd, "LoMinang Onstane, you were our clan leader, we trusted you! And now we learn that to achieve your position you Murdered our former leader! How do you plead?" Lichtsmagg's smirk told the young wildcat that his however his father pleaded, it would not matter. His fate was sealed. "Guilty. But would you have done any differently yourself?" His father's deep voice rang out, still strong. Lichtsmagg smiled and his two-handed longsword, shining with blood, swung up, cleaving the young wildcats father in half. "Sentence, death." He whispered, smiling. The young wildcat's heart was in turmoil, he knew what he must do. "JaGoman Lichtsmagg," he shouted over the crowd as he stepped into the circle, "I do challenge you for the position of clan chief that you have earned by slaying my father!" Lichtsmagg turned, no longer smiling, he studied the young wildcat. "Hmmm... the grey fur, black stripes, the green eyes... I believe you are the son of this cat. You cannot challenge me though, youth. Last I heard you had not even yet earned your name LoMinang Son!" Lichtsmagg spat out the taunt but the young wildcat stood firm through the crowd's laughter. "You are wrong, on my travels I have earned a name, I am LoMinang Swanswone, and in this name I challenge you!" he pulled out the rapier, pointing it at Lichtsmagg. Lichtsmagg smiled, coldly, "I guess I'll have the pleasure of wiping out your entire bloodline in one day then." As he lifted his sword, Herald of Death. "Did you steal that blade boy or does it have a name?" he taunted. "It is called Swanswone," the young wildcat proclaimed, "and it sings your death." The combatants moved together as the crowd yelled, cheering. Then the thunder came and the rain started to fall, lightning making their wet blades shine. Lichtsmagg swung his blade in a low sweeping blow at the young cat's legs. The young wildcat leapt up and came down on the blade, his right foot thrusting out to catch Lichtsmagg in the chin. The he danced back in time to avoid a sidekick from his opponent. His blade tip flickered in towards Lichtsmagg but his blade was turned away by the bigger sword. They continued like this for some time, questing blade point turned aside by flat of blade. Then the older cat spoke, "I am tiring of these games, men, seize him!" Then the younger cat felt his arms grabbed by two cats, who, taking his sword, threw it, landing point first and sticking in the earth on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. "What!" the young wildcat screamed, "I demand fair combat you cheater!" The older cat smiled at him, "Sometimes you have to cheat to win." He whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. The young wildcat's fists clenched and unclenched in impotent rage and then he lifted his legs up, supporting himself on the arms of those restraining him and he kicked backwards, feet connecting with their stomachs. He rushed at Lichtsmagg, flexing his fingers so that two inches of ebony claw slid out, feeling the indent on the back snap onto his finger bone tips. He jumped into the air as Lichtsmagg brought his sword up, pointing it so that the young cat would impale himself on it. The young cat's legs swung out in front of him and he grabbed the blade with the inside of his feet, ankles in a position impossible for one without his training. He used his momentum to flip over Lichtsmagg's blade, claws reaching out for the sides of his face, carving four bleeding horizontal lines on each side of the older cat's face. He flipped over Lichtsmagg and rolled of the ground to his sword. He grabbed it by the hilt and then was blinded as lightning struck right in from of him. His last sensation was that of falling and the sound of vicious waves beneath him.

Chapter 1

He awoke in bed, sheets damp with sweat. He twitched the muscles in his fingers, 2 inch claws sliding back underneath his fingerbones, brushing some of the feathers from his shredded pillow off of his chest. He groaned and rubbed his temples, the same dream, again! He sat up in the small bed in the Rusty Raven and stared at the wall, trying to find meaning in the knotholes in the plain wood. He got up and pulled on his pants and boots, buttoned up his shirt, tucked it in and put on his belt. He donned his overcoat and pulled on his leather gloves, as a final touch he picked up a cloth by his bedside and shined the rune-covered blade of his rapier, making it gleam. He strode down the narrow wooden steps, creaking in protest. The plump female ferret behind the bar shook her head sympathetically, her rotund body jiggling. "The same dream, eh Cap'n?" Captain LoMinang Swanswone of the Abyss, INSU smiled sadly, flicking a feather off of his shoulder, "How did you guess?" The ferret's tone changed "That's the 15th pillow in one month! This is going on your tab!" The old grey wildcat nodded tiredly, "Yes Mrs. Deathblade." He sat at the bar and stared at the countertop, "A glass of the strongest you have." He said, flicking a few copper coins onto the counter. The ferret waddled off, coming back with a bottle of golden brandy. She put it down on the bar and he poured a glassful, put his lips to it and took a deep drink. He sighed and shuddered and sat up straighter, glancing around the tavern at the empty chairs and tables. The nautical paraphernalia decorating the walls was a familiar comfort. He barely looked up as a stoat entered the tavern, throwing him a casual salute and sitting beside him, "Hey Cap'n," he said, then glancing at the wildcat's haggard appearance he remarked, "The same dream, eh?" The wildcat nodded "How'd you guess Tammet," he sighed and took another drink from his glass, ", It's been happening, again, and again, since that mouse…" His voice trailed off as he recalled that hellish night. The mouse and the otter, the blood, and… and Ublaz… he had tried to get to him but… with the Monitors crowding the hallways, his friend had died alone. Tammet nodded understandingly, "Yeah, Things haven't been the same since then, have they?" Swanswone finished his drink and shook his head, "No, they haven't, Sampetra was a great empire… if only Ublaz's greed didn't get the better of him, he was changing towards the end too, turning harder, meaner." Tammet put a kindly hand on the old cat's shoulder, lifting him up, "C'mon Cap'n, the crew are waiting outside, you said you'd have the decision of where to go by today." The wildcat got up and put an arm around the stoat letting himself be guided out of the tavern.

*****

As the old grey wildcat stepped out of the tavern he saw heads lift; he stood erect, majestically surveying those around him. The crew of the Abyss, saved from the slaughter of the rest of their comrades by some quirk of fate. They were a crew of assorted stoats and ferrets, with the occasional fox. They stood outside the worn down tavern, some sitting among the blackened ruins of the other taverns, some standing at attention, lined up along the seashore. Those not lined up with the others quickly did so, snapping to attention. He allowed himself a brief smile, he had trained these kids well, he hadn't wanted to see them die. They were the elite of the elite. He stood in front of them, Tammet to his right, and he addressed them. "You have done well my children. That is why we are the Survivors, when all others are merely dead." He spoke in short clipped tones, hard, rather than reverting to his normal soft, slurred Shilhesistran accent. These children respected power. He strode in front of them, Tammet in tow. "You have been waiting for a long time for my answer on what to do now, yes? I have given it much thought and decided." He paused, seeing them waiting, tense, but not showing their anticipation. Yes, he had trained them well. "I have decided to leave this island." He saw disappointment in some of their eyes, pity in others. They knew that re-building Sampetra had been his dream. It was good that they shared his visions but, he could not seem weak. "Sampetra is desolate. There is Nothing here for us. We will journey abroad. Maybe try to earn some honest money, maybe come back here, someday." He saw them agree, silently in their eyes, the only sound was the seagulls. "There are plenty of creatures out there that need an army, we could be mercenaries." I don't really care what we are, he thought, as long as it gets me away from this island. This island soaked in blood and tears.

*****

He looked back on the rocky shores, desolate and lonely. He saw Mrs. Deathblade waving goodbye. The blackened ruins of the old castle stood on a blackened and bare hill. He had not dared go to there since it happened, fearing his own reaction. Now it stood there, like a big lonely skeleton on the hill. He could hear a mocking voice, the voice of his old friend Ublaz, We're all dead, it said, you couldn't save us so we're all dead! He lowered his head, blinking back the tears, as he stood on the back of the Abyss, sailing away from Sampetra. But the voice wouldn't stop, You think you know everything, it said, only the dead know all! You think you strive for worthy causes only to realize that it's all for Nothing! Nothing! The voice dissolved into laughter, fading away, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Tammet at his side, concern printed all over the stoat's face "Are you alright Captain?" he asked. Captain LoMinang Swanswone wondered why he couldn't stop laughing.  
****

Tammet shut the door to the Captain's cabin softly behind him; the Captain wasn't in very good condition and needed his sleep. He took a deep breath of the night air and wandered to the front of the ship, sitting on the figurehead of a huge wave. The stars were bright with no lights to dim them. He just stared at the sky, with no purpose, just remembering the days on Sampetra. He had liked it there, it had been a cause to fight for. But it had been only a place. He loved the sea, he loved the waves. He would miss Sampetra but, not as much as the Captain did. The ocean spray hit his face, and he got up. He walked along the deck, hearing it creak on top of the waves and he heard his shipmates having fun in the galley and he wondered, as he saw the warm glow of lights and heard their laughing voices, why it had to end?

Chapter 2

The creaking of the ship woke him up. As he lifted his head from the pillow, wet with tears he couldn't remember crying, he rubbed his eyes. He stretched, feeling his aching muscles scream in protest. He heard the creak of footsteps running up to his door. The door burst open in a blaze of light that made him shield his eyes and a cream colored stoat burst in, and stopped short, "I'm sorry, sir,", he said, "Did I wake you?" The captain stood and began dressing, "No," he said, "It's alright Tammet." Seeing the look of barely constrained excitement on the stoat's young face he smiled, "What is it?" Tammet looked grateful and blurted out, "The sentry has spotted land, sir!" The wildcat's eyes were instantly alight as he pulled on his overcoat and dashed out the door past Tammet and ran to the front of the ship, eyes straining for sight of land. Suddenly he spotted the green streak on the horizon! He sensed Tammet's presence at his shoulder as the stoat, in awe, said "Isn't it beautiful?" The captain smiled, caught up in the youth's joy. He had forgotten that Tammet had grown up on Sampetra after Ublaz's decline and had never really seen trees before, or anything but Sampetra's desolate, rocky shores. His eyes scanned the trees, wondering where he was. He had never seen it before, the tall trees, the broad opening to the river leading far into the woods, it was beautiful. It looked like a new home.

****

The ship glided into the mouth of the stream, the thick woods bordering the riverbank made shadows dance on the dark wood and silver wave figurehead. It was a magical place. He reached out to grab an apple from an overhanging tree limb and took a bite, savoring the bitter juices. It had been a long time since he'd seen a place as beautiful as this, having spent most of his time on the island. The wildcat took a deep breath, tasting the cool, moist air. The cream colored stoat stood beside his captain, likewise emersed in his surroundings, eyes aglow with wonder. There was something about this place, the wildcat thought, something that made him want to take off his weapons and throw them away, making him want to never see a weapon again. The brown ferret to his left died silently, the arrow in his throat making a sound on the deck as he fell. The wildcat spun, an arrow grazing his cheek as he fell down, seeking cover. He shouted, "Everyone! Down! Return fire! They're in the woods!" He saw Tammet firing off arrows at fast as he could, all those armed with a bow were, but it wasn't good enough. They couldn't see where their enemies were and were just being sniped until suddenly something bounced on the deck and he smelled something sickly sweet as smoke filled his gaze. His last thought before the sleep overtook him was that the forest didn't seem as friendly anymore. The dark shapes boarded the ship and guided it, as the ship full of sleeping stoats, ferrets and one old grey wildcat drifted down the Mossflower River. 

*****

He awoke. He was thirsty. His back hurt. The birds were chirping. As his senses rushed back he blinked and looked around. He was puzzled by the fact that he was bound to a tree, he was sure this wasn't usual. Also as suprising was the horde of little creatures surrounding him. They were small and covered in assorted patches of shrubbery. They were everywhere, in a huge circle around the tree that he was tied to so that you couldn't see the end of them. One of them came up to him and, seeing he was awake, shouted something and prodded him with his own rapier. He growled and showed him his fangs, mumbling behind him, "Tammet?" When Tammet didn't answer he mumbled, "Vaidace?" he heard the female ferret answer back, worry tingeing her gravelly voice, "Captain? What's the plan?" He was flattered that she thought he had a plan so he made one. Sliding his claws out of his sheath he sliced through the ropes holding him to the tree, shouting "Fight! Now! Work your way to the outside and run!" Then everything turned to a blur. he saw a creature run towards him and snapped out a front kick, cracking his neck. He felt little paws on his coat and slashed out, raking their faces with his claws. He dashed forward, seeing on in front of him he slashed low, hitting the stomach. He grabbed the little creature's small rapier and as they jumped on him he slashed up in a shining arc, bloody leaves and twigs showering him. The sword flashed to his right and left as he waded through them. he kicked out to the left and right and scored hits, sending them flying on all sides. Then he was face to face with a big on, a stiff tail sticking out from under the leaves. The others backed off, forming a circle and he swung an underhand blow, trying to cleave the creature open. The creature sidestepped and brought his double javelin up to stab. The wildcat sidestepped and brought his right footpaw down on the creature's foot paw, left-handedly stabbing him through the middle. He thought he heard someone screaming as they all piled on top of him. He rose like a mighty behemoth and threw them off of him. He was almost to the outside. He saw Vaidace, the brown and white ferret covered in blood, and then all went red as the ground rushed up to him. 

*****

He tasted salt on his lips. His tongue tip slipped out to lick his lips. He felt some rough cloth against his skin. His head throbbed and he wondered if he should open his eyes. He did and after a few blinded blinks he could discern his surroundings. He was in a bed, it's white sheets were washed clean. There was someone in the bed next to his. He recognized the brown and white ferret after a few seconds of thought. "Vaidace?" the wildcat said in a horse voice. The ferret's eyes opened slightly, her deep gravelly voice sounded slightly weak. He noticed the red staining her sheets. "Captain?" she said "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know" she answered "I just picked you up and ran and then fainted." He smiled faintly, "It is kind of handy having a 6 ft. ferret around to get you out of trouble." She laughed, a deep chuckle, "Yeah. You sure are heavy for 5' 8"." The door in the wall opened and a small mouse walked in, her white dress as cleanly scrubbed as the sheets. She escorted in a wizened old mouse and a muscular young squirrel. The wildcat started and sat up in bed, getting ready to run when the old mouse held up a paw. "Rest easy, my son." he said in a clear voice, "I am Abbot Benedict. You were found out in the woods being chased by a tribe of creatures called the Flitchaye. We fought them off and brought you here." The wildcat thought this over and then, slowly, as if afraid of the answer, asked "What about the others? Were there any others?" The abbot lowered his head and said softly, "There were no others." The wildcat nodded shortly, briskly. He could not show weakness. He must be strong. Vaidace asked, in disbelief, "No Others? There were fifty of us! They couldn't just disappear!" The squirrel stepped forward and said, disdainfully, "Maybe they ran for it when they saw a battle." Vaidace sprang out of bed and leapt at the squirrel, teeth bared. The squirrel put up his arms, their arms bulging as the abbot pulled them apart, shouting, "Kerian! Stop that! These are our guests!" The ferret slipped back into bed, whispering, "They would never run, we are not cowards!" The abbot looked apologetic. "You must excuse Kerian. His family died at the hands of a band of vermin. He is our abbey warrior but a little rash." The wildcat looked on. He saw the ferret and the squirrel arguing, the old mouse trying to separate them. He didn't feel much. He supposed that the shock would come later. Suddenly, as the fight escalated, he stood. All eyes turned to him as he pulled on his shirt, buckled his belt on, put on his overcoat and started to the door. Vaidace jumped out of bed and followed him, walking fast to catch up. The abbot followed the two of them, shouting "Where are you going??" The wildcat hadn't thought of that but suddenly it became clear as he shouted back, "I'm going to get my crew!" The old mouse had caught up by then and protested "You can't just leave! You're injured!" The wildcat came to an abrupt stop, his face looking down into the mouse's as he bared his teeth and growled "Listen mouse, my crew is out there. I'm finding them and either you can help or not!" The old mouse spluttered "But, but, but, they could be Dead by now!" The wildcat smiled grimly. "If so then I'm as good as dead." Those kids were his life. He turned back down the halls, leaving the abbot speechless behind him. They walked into a big hall of some sort with a big cloth on one wall. The squirrel, Kerian walked up and offered his hand to the wildcat. "I admire bravery in even vermin. Who are you?" The wildcat took his hand and shook it. "I am Captain LoMinang Swanswone of the Abyss. Will you aid us?" The squirrel gestured to the suit of armor that he wore, "Why else would I be dressed like this?" He led them over to a small room where a pile of weapons lay on the ground. "These were found where you were, maybe you'll find yours?" the wildcat reached in and brought out a rapier with a golden basket hilt, inscribed with badger runes. It was his. It seemed relatively undamaged. Vaidace had already found hers; the huge mace and chain's head was about the size of hers. She felt the spike tips; they were still sharp as ever. "We are armed," the wildcat said. "Good," said the squirrel, "Now let's hope we don't need them." They walked out into the garden, there were mice, squirrels and moles everywhere, playing in the sun. The wildcat noticed a sword at the squirrel's belt. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't figure out what. Just as he was about to ask, an otter ran up to Kerian. "Hey! Where are you goin, matey?" he said, "It's not every day you dress up in full armor!" The squirrel smiled bitterly "I'm goin off to kill some Flitchaye." The otter grinned, "Well... I guess I'll see you later then." The squirrel smiled "Right Skipper, later." The otter walked off, and as he did, the wildcat was puzzled to see a expression of grief on the otter's face as he fingered his battleaxe. Vaidace noticed the look on the wildcat's face and frowned "Are you all right Captain?" the wildcat blinked and shuddered. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the rush of things, that's all." He wondered why he didn't tell her about the sword and the look on the otter's face. She grunted and strode off after Kerian, who was walking towards the gate. They walked through the orchard, the inhabitants of this place stopping to stare at them. It was a peaceful place, not like the cool peace of the river that made you want to just sleep. It was a sweet, sticky peace that just made you want to dance. They reached the gate and Kerian saluted the guard on the wall. The guard saluted back and the gate swung open, revealing the thick walls, the road, then the forest. Somewhere in that forest were his men. He would find them. The Abbot watched them go.

Chapter 3

They stepped carefully through the forest, the pine needles made small whispering sounds beneath their feet. They walked, weapon at ready, until Kerian suddenly stopped. "This is the place where we found you," he said "Can you find your way from here?" The brown and white ferret nodded "Yeah. It's over this way." She led them to where a big tree lay, deserted. They looked around, hopelessly, hearing no sound. "I guess they're gone." the squirrel stated unnecessarily. The ferret slammed the head of her mace and chain into the dirt and swore. "They were here just a few days ago! Where could they have gone?" The wildcat, meanwhile, was investigation the ground over to the right of the tree he paused, "Here," he said, "Tracks. This way."

*****

A few hours later they were still following tracks. Suddenly the wildcat rushed forward, kneeling by a tree. The others rushed over there. On the ground was a child, a dark brown weasel. He was sleeping, and the noise awoke him. The wildcat slashed the ropes binding him. Vaidace looked suprised, "Fao? How did you get here? Where are all the others?" Fao, smiled, "Captain! I knew you would find me! The creatures sold us to a band of wildcats that came from south of here. They were just takin' us to the wildcat's ship when I took the chance to sneak away. I was just despairing of anyone finding me!" They helped him up and Kerian handed him a dagger, "Lucky I thought to bring this along," he said. All four of them rushed forward through the woods, at Fao's direction. They almost stumbled in on the enemy's camp. Kerian suddenly stopped them and hid behind a bush. "Look," he said, "There they are!" The creatures were seated around a fire, talking. There was a ship in the background, sailing off in some direction. "That must be the boat they're on" the wildcat whispered. Suddenly more creatures surrounded the three of them. "Run, follow the ship!" Kerian shouted as he gestured to a small sailing ship on the sea shore. The wildcat, ferret and weasel all dashed for it, jumping aboard. They pushed off, leaving millions of angry creatures yelling on the shore. They sailed towards the ship.

*****

Kerian was surrounded by the creatures, none of them making a move. He slid his sword out of his sheath and smiled. He thought of his family, laying dead on the ground as the Flitchaye had left them. He knew he was outnumbered, but then, he wasn't planning on going back to the Abbey. The sword of Martin the Warrior glittered dangerously and, as if on cue, all the creatures drew weapons, and the battle was on. He ducked a short rapier swing and blocked a slingshot. He wove in and out of the enemies, sword flickering among them. He whispered himself, "My parents died. Now I revenge. My sword, my tool. I am Death." Now binding himself, he let the anger, the hate, flow through him like a reviving fire. His vision dulled and all he saw was his enemies. And he killed. It seemed to go on for hours. Just killing, his feet slipping in the blood as he went. Suddenly it was over. He stood there, panting, as he cooled down. His sword was held at the throat of the last of the scum. The eyes showed no fear. The voice that spoke showed none either. "Well Kerian. You are truly a fell warrior. Go then, complete your mission. It is in his plan." Kerian gave the sword point one flick and smiled as the vermin went down. Then he paused, the creature had called him Kerian, how would it know his name? Feeling dread he used the sword point to slip the mask off of the creature. It was Skipper. Kerian fell to his knees, trying to staunch the flow of blood flowing from his friend's neck. The otter mearly smiled at him and repeated "It is in his plan." Then the otter died, smiling still. A nausea of terror washed over the squirrel as he ripped the masks off of the creatures, there were shrews, hedgehogs, mice, his friends. He stood , gazing around him at the many who were slain there. He stared at the sword, the beautiful weapon in his hand. The sword of justice, defiled in murder! It slipped from his hand as he fell to his knees head buried in his hands. Then, slowly, a chuckle came forth, then another. Suddenly he threw back his head, laughing insanely. Here he stood, the just warrior, here he stood, in the midst of the bodies of his friends. The King of the Corpses! The Lord of the Dead! The murderer. And then it came to him. He knew what he must do.

Chapter 4

The sea whipped the wildcat's face, the salty water running through his fur as the wind whistled in his ears. There was nothing on earth like sailing a small boat in a raging storm. The old grey wildcat's mind was full of the pleasure of it all. He reveled in nature's fury. The ferret concentrated on survival. Her hard heart was grim. The young weasel just thought. His mind was at peace as he worked automatically. They worked on throughout the night.

*****

They landed on the third day. It was the old island, Sampetra. It's hard, rocky shores were a cold welcome. Almost as cold as the autumn wind that whipped their faces, the salt of the sea tangible in the air. The old wildcat stepped out of the boat and looked around himself in the stillness. There was no sound except for the wind. No birds, no trees or grass. Just the solid rocks. This island was truly long dead. He felt tears well up in his eyes but he turned to the ferret and said in a voice choked with tears, "Come on." And the ferret followed in silence.

*****

They camped on the hillside. There were no trees to offer cover so they camped as low as they could. Late that night the ferret went carefully up the hill and looked over the side. She smiled as she saw the light of the enemy's campfires. They were camped just on the other side of the hill. She took a deep breath and slipped off into the night. The weasel watched from where he lay and then rolled over and slept.

*****

The wildcat woke up early in the morning. He donned his overcoat and looked around the camp. The others were gone. He sat and took out some food, barely even wondering where the ferret and weasel were. The ferret was up on top of the hill, sitting on a rock. There were several items on the rock in front of her and her hands moved methodically, purposefully. Then a noise came behind her and the weasel-child's voice came out, tentatively "Vaidace? What are you doing?" She made sure she was smiling when she turned, she didn't want to scare him anymore. "Nothing" she said, "I'm merely preparing for battle." She gestured to the items in front of her. "What's that for?" asked the child, pointing to a sliver mask, smooth except for two eyeholes. "It's my battle mask." She answered amiably, hoping he didn't go on, he was so young. "And what's in that?" he asked, pointing to a clay pot. She sighed inwardly but could not lie to him. "The enemy's blood." She saw the shocked look on his face and hurried to explain, he was just a child. "You see kid, my family has a very strong battle background. Your anger makes you strong y'know. It fuels you. Nothing can stand in your way!" She took a hand full of the blood and smeared it on the inside of the mask, covering it. He was silent for a while, thinking. Then he asked, in a voice stronger and calmer than she had though, "Is that what you were doing last night? Getting the blood?" The answered simply, "Yes." The child thought a little while longer and when he spoke again he sounded worried "What's down there? Who will we be fighting?" She shrugged "Some sort of big cats. A whole bunch of them. It was dark so I couldn't see very well." He stood behind her as she painted her face with blood, massaging it into her fur. He listened and watched, thinking all the time.

Chapter 5

The wildcat found them on the hill and stood behind the ferret. "Anyone want some food?" he asked. The ferret sat with her back to him, looking down at the camp. "No" she said. The weasel nodded and the wildcat handed him a ration bar. He turned to the ferret and asked her "Did you see what's down there?" The ferret turned, the familiar silver mask on her face, red rimming the eyeholes and edges. "Some sort of cats. A whole clan of them." The wildcat nodded. Suddenly he dived to the side, into some bushes. He dragged out a small young yellow cat, his hand over the frightened cat's mouth, silencing any screams. He set him down and, drawing his rapier and setting the edge to the small cat'' throat, he asked "Are you from the camp down there? Were you spying on us?" The small cat nodded twice. "Who's your leader down there?" The small cat opened his mouth, obviously frightened, and whispered "JaGoman Lichtsmagg." The old wildcat drew back, shocked. "Him? Here?" he whispered, "Is he in the camp now?" The little cat shook his head and whispered "No, he's off hiding from you." The old wildcat thought and then nodded to Vaidace, who took the small cat off into the woods. The old wildcat sat down on a rock and thought. So his old enemy was here. And hiding from him. Then he must draw him out. The ferret returned and, sitting, began to clean her small dagger. She looked at the wildcat and nodded. "We have to draw the leader out," the wildcat stated unnecessarily. The ferret knew what they had to do. He had trained her well. "We have to attack the camp, and draw him out to save his people," he continued. She nodded. He turned to the young weasel and said, "Stay here." Then the ferret picked up her mace and chain and, smiling under her mask, she followed the old wildcat down the hill, towards the camp.

*****

He stood in the blood, it was two inches deep. He felt nauseous. He looked at the bloody rapier in his hand and cast it to the side, falling to his knees, regardless of the blood covering the ground. He buried his head in his hands, in shock. He had had to do it, he persuaded himself. It had been necessary. He knew he had needed to kill, but he hated himself for doing it. All he could remember was the blood, the slaughter, Vaidace laughing, a hard laugh. They hadn't even fought back. The worst had been the children, little cats, jumping at him, claws and teeth flashing. The children being cut down by his blade, it sickened him. They had needed to draw JaGoman Lichtsmagg out from hiding but, had they needed to massacre his people? He knelt there, sobbing in the blood. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Vaidace was there, impartial mask of anger on her face, she asked him, "Captain? Are you alright?" He looked at the sword lying on the ground in the blood. He hated the sword, the weapon. He picked it up and stood, saying as calmly as he could "Yes, I'm fine Lieutenant, just fine." And he held the sword tight.

*****

They decided to leave the child on the cliff, to search for the leader by themselves. They strode along the cliffs, looking for any sign of movement. Suddenly there he was. He was on the top of a cliff overlooking the sea, crimson robes encircling his tall, fit body. He had aged but, not much. His blue eyes still held the contempt, the arrogance. He held the two-handed longsword in his hand, beckoned with the other. Vaidace glanced over at the wildcat, eyes ashine beneath the death-mask, "My hate makes me strong. I am death to my enemies. Live on, Captain. Live on!" Then she rushed at the calico wildcat, her huge mace swinging out in front of her. The older wildcat ducked under the whirling weapon and lifted his sword, the blade cutting through the chain with a discordant clang. The ferret pulled out a small dagger and stabbed. The older wildcat merely smiled as he slew her with one thrust. Then he beckoned to the old grey wildcat. "Come young one," he said "Come and let us do battle. My blade longs for your blood." The old grey wildcat's voice rang out, "And mine sings your death!" Then the battle was on as the two met, circling, the mocking blue eyes meeting the smoldering green. Steel rang on steel, the only sound in the air. The wind had ceased, the old wildcat noticed. The world was still, but for the clang of blades. After a long time, an hour, maybe two, they separated, breathing heavily. "You have grown, Son of LoMinang." The older cat said. "Aye, that I have," responded the younger cat in turn, "And you should have reason to fear me." The older cat smiled mockingly and shrugged. "Ah, but this fighting is getting us nowhere, look, all this time and not a scratch!" The younger cat raised an eyebrow "What then do you suggest, my foe?" "Well," the older cat said "I propose a duel of fists, no blades or weapons other than your body. To the death. Do you accept?" The younger wildcat nodded and they both threw away their swords. The younger wildcat took off his overcoat while the older cat stripped off his outer cloak. Then they met, in a fury of fists and claws. The claws scored hits, but they took them as scratches and battled on. The dust flew and the air was loud with grunts. Then the younger wildcat slipped on blood and landed right next to where Vaidace lay. She was still alive! The ferret winked and whispered, "Live on, Captain." Then he felt warm metal in his hand and he was up at the older cat. He shoved what his fist held hard into the older cat's unprotected belly and held him over the cliff edge, over the boiling waves. The older cat stared in shock at the small dagger protruding out of his belly and then at the younger cat. He said, in a voice horse with shock, "You… you… Cheated?" The younger cat smiled and, in the silence so dark and heavy he whispered in return. "Sometimes, my foe, Sometimes you have to cheat. To win." And then he let go, letting the older cat fall to his death. Then he slumped down, worn out. His life felt empty. He realized that he had been living his life to the sad requiem of the past. And that his foe was now gone. But… "Yes Vaidace," he whispered. "Yes, I will live on." Then he got up and strode away. The next few hours were a medley of hope, of joy. Most of his crew had been killed wantonly by the wildcat's but Tammet was there! He would never forget the tears in the stoats eyes, repeating "I knew you would come, Captain. I knew you would come!" So he and Tammet and Fao built a fire and camped there. And as the sun faded, they smiled.

Epilogue:

He smiled at the parchments he held in hand. He had just received word from his friends the birds. The Shilhesistran tribe was wiped out and the Sampetran Remnant reduced to an old wildcat, a weak stoat and a young weasel. Nothing could harm him now! Yes, everything was going according to His Plan! He was safe now! Then the door creaked open behind him. "Good Evening Father Abbot," said the squirrel, blade in hand.

*****

The young weasel stood on the cliff that evening. He watched the sun set. His life had been ruined for the second time. He had had hopes that the Sampetran Remnant would go far but, again his life was over. He picked up the silver mask, stained with blood, that was lying on the ground. He picked up the rapier, left there by the old wildcat, who had sworn never to use it again. He watched them catch the sun and glitter. "Your anger makes you strong," Vaidace had said. "Nothing can stop you". He could take the sword and put the mask on and carve a place in history for himself! His enemies would go down by the millions! He looked at the blade and the mask. He could not, would not, use them. He had had enough of war. He threw the mask and the rapier over the cliff and, as they spiraled down to the waiting sea, the old blade caught the sun and… It Shone like Salamandestron's Flame!


End file.
